


love doctor

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Dates, M/M, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marry me.”<br/>“Slow down, cowboy, we’ve only been dating a day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	love doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves [and each other] and this isn’t true, probably.  
> A/N: This is an idea from souslelys . I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 18 ☺ Cheesy title is cheesy ;)

They met at the hospital of all places – the first time at least. Jensen was the EMT and he rushed in to bring the car accident survivor to the emergency room and Jared was the on call doctor. Even through the adrenaline pumping through him, Jensen gave a second to notice the hot doctor – who wouldn’t?

Jensen always liked to check up on the people he brought to the hospital and that was all he was doing. It was a big hospital, chances are he wouldn’t even see Dr. Padalecki. But of course, he did. Even if Jensen had to do a little extra walking around than usual. 

Then they met at the bar with their own groups of friends who happened to know each other somehow and well, Jared became part of the assortment of people he called his friends. Jensen knew there was attraction on his end, but he wasn’t sure if it went both ways. And the more he got to know Jared, the more he wanted to be with him.

“Go out with me,” Jared asked him on a whim one night when they were at the bar with all their noisy friends. 

“What?” Jensen wasn’t sure if he heard right.

“I think you’re amazing and I’ve seen you looking at me.” Jensen blushes at that – subtlety is not his strong suit clearly. “Come over tomorrow night. I’ll make dinner, we can watch some TV, and hang out, just the two of us.”

It sounded like perfection, actually, and Jared’s sweet eager expression was difficult to resist.

“I’d like that.” The grin he got made him think the next night couldn’t come fast enough. 

Jared does indeed make him dinner – at extensive meal full of some of Jensen’s favorite meals. At Jensen’s raised brow, Jared explains that his friends were quite helpful in helping Jared decide what to make. Jensen’s sure it was Tyler and Danneel – they seem the type to confess everything about Jensen to Jared if they thought it was helping. Whatever, Jensen’s getting some free food out of it so who is he to complain?

They sit down to eat and Jensen moans after the first bite of lasagna. He’s had some amazing lasagna, but this beats all of it.

“Damn, this is amazing. Marry me,” Jensen says, slowly savoring the delicious noodles and rich tomato sauce with a hint of spice. 

“Slow down, cowboy, we’ve only been dating a day,” Jared tells him and Jensen stops his appreciation of the food to send some appreciation to Jared. 

“A couple more meals, sugar, and that won’t even matter anymore.”

The pretty pink flush high on Jared’s cheeks makes Jensen grin proudly. 

“You’re easy if all I have to do is feed you and you’re bound to me for life.”

Jensen shrugs because it’s not a lie. Well, not a complete lie.

“I’m easy for you,” he tells Jared honestly and Jared moves his gaze away, but the small smile is playing at the corners of his mouth is definitely something to revel in. 

He is definitely not ready for marriage now, but with the way things are going, who knows?


End file.
